Primera plana
by milo-g
Summary: ―Oye, ya deberíamos irnos, es casi medianoche ―dijo el azabache. ―Quedémonos un rato más, dicen que a medianoche suceden cosas especiales, pero debes apagar la linterna. Riley lo miró interrogante y Steven le sonrió; volvió a mirar la hora, 23:59. Apagó la linterna y estaban en completa oscuridad. A las doce en punto, ni un segundo más ni menos, Steven... Yaoi. ¡Para May!


Greetings, people.

Segundo premio, o primero, depende de cómo lo vean(?

Este premio es para May, que me pidió SteelFeadora y es gracioso, porque creo que literalmente nadie en el fandom escribió o dibujó sobre ellos, así que no tenía ni una fackin idea de cómo hacerlo. Pero me reí haciéndolo.

May, espero que te guste, porque a pesar de que me divertí cuando lo escribí, no sé si esto cuplirá tus expectativas ;-;

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri; si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Advertencias: Yaoi, mezcla entre game! y manga!verse, así que... no sé, ¿OoC?

Disfruten.

* * *

―El campeón de la Liga tiene _novio_.

―Creí que el campeón era hombre.

―Lo es.

― ¿Dices Steven Stone? Él no puede tener novio, él no es gay.

―Pues eso dicen.

Muchos rumores recorrían Hoenn de arriba abajo, su campeón preferido parecía estar en pareja con otro hombre. Como siempre suele suceder, a las generaciones más antiguas les causaba un sentimiento _raro_ , mientras que la juventud, le era indiferente. Sin embargo, nadie nunca había visto a este supuesto galán, aunque a decir verdad, Steven Stone siempre estaba viajando. Para ser una figura pública, no era visto en público muy seguido.

Steven siempre se encontraba dentro de alguna cueva, ya sea explorando, escarbando o solo pasando el rato. Usualmente iba solo pero recientemente había obtenido a un nuevo compañero: Riley, alguien que compartía su pasión por los pokémons tipo hierro. Aunque no las estrategias de observación de Steven.

―Steven, si acosas a los pokémons, ellos no vendrán a ti.

―Riley, si fuera por ti, les seríamos indiferentes hasta que eso funcione, ¿verdad?

― ¿Y funciona?

Steven se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, Riley le sonrió burlonamente y Steven le volvió a dar la espalda, abochornado y con el ceño fruncido.

―Cierra la boca, si hacemos ruido, nunca vendrán.

Riley sonrió, pero guardó silencio. Caminaban lentamente a través de una cueva, sus pokémons estaban dentro de sus pokéballs y su única iluminación era una muy tenue linterna. Usaban esa luz solamente para iluminar sus más próximos pasos, ya que no querían ahuyentar ningún pokémon con una luz muy potente. Pasaron varias horas caminando, yendo intencionalmente en círculos; sin embargo, no habían logrado encontrar nada.

―Oye, llevamos mucho aquí dentro, deberías hacer un descanso, al menos para comer algo ―dijo Riley.

Ciertamente, él no tenía hambre ni ganas de dejar esa expedición. Sabía que Steven tampoco quería detenerse, pero Riley estaba preocupado. Él tenía esa obsesión con los pokémons, tanto que hasta se olvidaba de su propio cuidado. Por eso desde hacía un tiempo que Riley había decidido acompañarlo; tanto había luchado por tener una relación con él, que no quería perderlo porque se había olvidado en comer durante una semana.

Steven también se había percatado de las intenciones de Riley. En los primeros viajes que habían hecho, Steven siempre se negaba a detenerse, ya que sentía que estaba cerca de descubrir un nuevo pokémon de su tipo favorito, y no quería que se escapara. Solían pelearse por eso todo el tiempo, y esas peleas siempre terminaban con Steven siendo arrastrado a la fuerza –literalmente– fuera de la cueva.

Luego de un par de arrastradas, se dio cuenta de porque Riley era tan firme en su decisión a la hora en que se iban. Por eso ahora suspiraba y asentía, tomaba su mano y caminaban los dos fuera de la cueva.

Y qué sorpresa se llevaron. Una gran emboscada los esperaba en la salida.

Periodistas de todo Hoenn e incluso otras regiones estaban allí, atacando incesantemente con sus cámaras desde todos los ángulos posibles.

― ¡Agh! ¡Mis ojos! ―Exclamó Steven, no solo cegado por la luz del sol, sino también por los flashes.

― ¡Steven! ―Dijo Riley preocupado y luego frunció el ceño ―. Debemos salir de aquí…

Riley maldijo y tanteó en los bolsillos traseros de Steven, buscando su metalgross.

― ¡Miren! ¡Lo está manoseando! ―Exclamó un periodista.

Riley tomó la pokéball y agarró a Steven por la cintura, quien se encontraba paseando entre la conciencia y la inconciencia.

― ¡Metalgross! ¡Sácanos de aquí!

…

 _¿Steven Stone tiene un novio sin pudor? VERDADERO._

― ¡Mira! ¡Estoy en primera plana! ―Exclamó Steven, con lo que Riley quería creer, indignación, aunque más bien parecía alegría ―. Hacía tiempo que no estaba en primera plana, creo que desde que me caía en el evento de papá…

―No puedo creer que creyeran que te estaba tocando el trasero, además, ¿Quién hace en público?

―Pues, por lo que sentí, tu mano pasó demasiado cerca…

― ¡Estaba buscando a metalgross!

―No decías lo mismo la otra noche…

Riley se sonrojó ―, cierra la boca y termina de comer.

…

Luego de almorzar, regresaron a su cueva, aunque fueron cuidadosos de que nadie los viera.

Hicieron el mismo recorrido que a la mañana, una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez. Seguían sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común, bueno al menos Riley, porque cada piedrecita que Steven veía, se la llevaba al bolsillo, con la excusa de que luego la analizaría.

Estuvieron varias horas, a pesar de que ni se enteraban si oscurecía afuera o no. En algún momento, Riley miró la hora en su reloj.

―Oye, ya deberíamos irnos, es casi medianoche ―dijo el azabache.

―Quedémonos un rato más, dicen que a medianoche suceden cosas especiales, pero debes apagar la linterna.

Riley lo miró interrogante y Steven le sonrió; volvió a mirar la hora, 23:59.

Apagó la linterna y estaban en completa oscuridad. A las doce en punto, ni un segundo más ni menos, el bolsillo de Steven comenzó a brillar.

―Diablos, estamos en la caverna equivocada ―maldijo, sacó un puñado de piedras y se las mostró a Riley ―. Estas rocas son tan curiosas, solo brillan desde las doce de la noche hasta las tres de la madrugada, más o menos.

Riley suspiró y tomó a Steven de la mano ―, creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

El otro sonrió y enlazó sus dedos con su novio. Salieron de la caverna y…

― ¡SABÍA QUE ESTABAN AQUÍ! ―Otra horda de paparazzis los emboscó.

― ¿¡QUIEREN ALGO DE PRIMERA PLANA!? ―Exclamó Steven, luego tomó a Riley y lo besó apasionadamente.

Riley lo empujó, enojado ―. ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?

Steven no respondió, sacó su Metalgross, tomó a Riley misma forma que él había hecho más temprano y se dio a la fuga junto con su novio.

* * *

Me agradó este Steven, pero creo que fue un poco OoC D:

Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado, esperaré sus reviews(?

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.**


End file.
